Something Lost and Never Seen
by hyrew
Summary: Badboy!Jeff. All Jeff Sterling wanted was an easy lay. A one night stand from at McKinley named Nick Duval. Thing is, Nick's straight. Jeff always liked a challenge though. I've never been good at summaries...
1. Kegger

(A.N:/ Alright, so I got a request to write some Badboy!Jeff and I've been wanting to do a multi-chapter fic of it so I figured nows good a time as any. It's a little AU...but aren't all fics about Dalton? And this will probably be the one fic I ever write where Dalton _isn't_ a boarding school...Anyway, so yeah, I hope you enjoy! :D)

* * *

"Jeff, that is _not_ your uniform." His teacher started, annoyed. Dalton had a strict dress code which Jeff somehow managed to break a different way each day. Today he was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt that said 'bite me ;]' in bold red letters. He wore tight, dark blue jeans, with multiple holes in them and boots that went up to his calves.

Jeff shrugged. "What can I say, my ass looks better in these."

The teacher furrowed his brows in anger before pointing at the door. "Office. Now."

Jeff stood up and walked out of the room. Not before saying, "Thank God, coming to this class sober has to be the biggest mistake of my life!" The teacher shot Blaine a look that seemed to say 'How can you be friends with that?' before continuing on with his lesson.

Jeff made his way into the office and took his usual seat as he waited for the secretary to give him the okay to go in. She shot Jeff a glare and he winked at response to her. "Sup Courtney." He said, nodding as he toyed with his lip ring, which was another violation on the dress code.

"First off, my name is Rebecca. Secondly, don't address me like that. It's Miss Platts to you."

"Whatever Carrie." He said, smirking when he saw the annoyed look on her face. "Yeah?" Jeff suddenly said, answering his phone.

"No phones!" Miss Platt hissed.

"Um excuse me, but can you shut up for like two seconds? I'm on the phone." Jeff said as he went back to the conversation on the phone. "Yeah, I'm in the office...I missed my best friend the Dean, that's why. Dumbass...Yeah...Party tonight? Uh, depends, what kind of party? Like a kegger or...it is? Sweet, yeah, I'll be there for sure. Oh hey, I gotta go-the Dean wants to hang out with me now. I'll be sure to invite him to the party." Jeff said, laughing slightly. "Yeah, later." He hung up the phone and walked in the Dean's office, propping his feet up on the desk up on the Dean's desk as he sat down. "Sup." He said, nodding to the Dean.

The Dean frowned. "Mr. Sterling, I _will_ have respect."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, yeah, so, how's the wife?"

The Dean sighed. The only reason why Jeff wasn't expelled yet was because his family were a huge investors and they couldn't afford to lose them. "Mr. Sterling. This is the fifth time I've seen you this week...and it's Tuesday."

Jeff shrugged. "It's the last period, at least. And this time I'm here 'cause I didn't wear that ugly ass uniform. It's not my fault I don't like wearing suits all day long!"

"Just...Ugh, detention. A week. Starting today. Head there now."

"Alright." Jeff said, getting up and leaving. He didn't mind detention, Sebastian was always there. Not to mention the teacher who usually took over detention was hot. Jeff made his way to the room and nodded at the teacher.

"Sterling." Mr. Fitzgerlad said as Jeff walked in the detention room.

"Sup." Jeff said simply. He took his place next to Sebastian and pulled out his phone. Another good thing about Mr. Fitzgerlad was that he didn't care what the students did. As long as they weren't loud enough to wake him up and actually stayed in the room.

"Hey Jeff, you commin' to my party tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, Flint told me about it just a little bit ago, why?"

"'Cause I got you a little thank you gift for all the pot you brought to the last party."

Jeff moved his eyebrows up, suddenly becoming interested. "Oh? A present? Like what?"

"More like _who_." Sebastian said, smirking.

Jeff's eyebrows raised up even higher. "Boy or girl?" Jeff was openly bi, something that made him more of an outcast at school. Dalton may have a zero tolerance for bullying but that only worked for physical violence.

"Does it really matter?" Sebastian said, laughing lightly. Sebastian, as well as Blaine, were the only two openly gay guys at the school, so the three stuck together. Though Jeff spent more time with Sebastian since Blaine was never in detention.

"Of course it doesn't...but you know I don't like surprises."

"You're no fun. But it's a boy. He goes to McKinley."

"What happened to not talking to people who went to public schools?"

"He was hot so I bent the rules a little." Sebastian said, putting his hands up a little in defense.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, pretending to be completely ignorant as to what Jeff was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Smythe. If this guys so hot, why are you passing him off to me?"

"Well..."

"Seb." Jeff warned.

"I'll tell you later. Just meet him, alright? He's super hot."

Jeff sighed. He hated blind dates. Not that this was a date or anything. It was more like an easy fuck. "Fine. Whatever. He better be fucking gorgeous."

"Hey, do you really think I'd actually go inside a _public_ school if he wasn't?"

Jeff nodded. "True."

"Damn straight it's true. And besides, I don't have time for a date tonight. Not with all the hot drunk guys that will be in my house...my bed only a few feet away."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah yeah..." He said, waving the taller boy off. The rest of the hour was spent with Sebastian talking on the phone to Blaine and Jeff sleeping. Jeff had spent so much time in the detention room that he managed to create a kind of hammock his sophomore year that no one seemed to bother the last two years.

Eventually detention ended and Jeff got in his car and drove home. His house was empty, as usual, and he ran up to his room. Jeff's parents were divorced and he 'lived' with his father, though he was hardly ever home due to work. Jeff couldn't really even remember the last time he saw either of his parents. Two, maybe three months. Maybe even more, not that Jeff cared or anything. It meant he got the house all to himself, something that he took advantage of quite often with parties. Jeff threw his bag on his bed before quickly changing into something more comfortable for Sebastian's party. Sebastian's parties were the only things Jeff ever actually showed up to on time. At a Smythe party, if you didn't show up on time you ended up having to park a block away and usually ended up having to drink warm beer.

Jeff threw on a new shirt that said 'Ass: the other vagina'. He exchanged his pants for even tighter ones and put on a pair of black converse. He grabbed a blue plaid button-down and threw it on, not bothering to button it. He would probably take it off later anyway. Jeff gave himself a quick once-over before running out of the house to Sebastian's house. He'd rather be at Sebastian's house, watching him set up than at his where there was nothing to do.

About fifteen minutes later Jeff found himself right out front of the Smythe household. He didn't bother knocking and just walked on in. "Hey!" Jeff called, going straight to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Just then Sebastian walked in and frowned. "That's mine. There's a reason we have a keg, blondy." Blaine followed, shortly behind.

"Psh, like you don't have enough to share." Jeff said, pulling out another and handing it to Blaine who gladly took it.

"He's right you know. Sharing _is_ caring after all." Blaine said, laughing slightly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You two are nerds."

Jeff blew Sebastian a kiss and winked. "You know you love us." He said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Want one?" Jeff asked, Sebastian. He didn't bother asking Blaine since he knew the shorter boy didn't smoke.

"After you stole my beer I think you owe it to me." Sebastian said, taking one from Jeff.

"So when is this party starting?" Blaine asked, eager to party. Blaine was always the life of the party when drunk. It was actually quite hilarious to see the difference between sober Blaine and drunk Blaine.

"Soon. Like an hour or so...Meaning I have pot upstairs and lots of it." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Well, then why the fuck are you down here?" Jeff asked as Jeff and Sebastian went upstairs. Blaine wasn't big on drugs so he simply stayed downstairs. A little less than an hour later the two came back down stairs giggling. They hadn't smoked much, just enough to give each of them a buzz. "Well, let's get this party started!" Jeff yelled loudly as he almost tripped down the stairs, Sebastian laughing hysterically at him.

Blaine sighed. "Just don't act like total assholes tonight, alright? There's this guy coming that I actually really like and I don't want him to think my friends are total losers."

"Aw, our little Blaine has a crush." Jeff cooed, jokingly.

"And what's his name?"

"Kurt. He goes to McKinley."

Sebastian scrunched up his nose. "Gross. What did I tell you about public schools?"

"Hey, you got me a public school whore!" Jeff whined.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That's different..."

About an hour passed before the party was in full swing. Jeff didn't really know how many people were in the house but it had to be around one hundred or more. Most likely more. Jeff searched around for Sebastian, anxious to meet his present. He hadn't had sex in a few weeks and was itching to fuck someone's brains out. After a few more minutes of searching Jeff finally found Sebastian making out with some random guy Jeff had never seen before. He thought for a moment whether or not he should leave him be or not but decided against it and yanked the taller boy away.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled, more whining then anything else.

"Where the fuck is my guy?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"Oh...there." He said, pointing to an absolutely gorgeous brunet boy.

"Damn." Jeff said, impressed. "Name?"

"Nick Duval."

Jeff nodded. "Right, I'll be back." He said, starting to walk towards the boy. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. He looked up and saw it was Sebastian. He frowned. "What the hell?"

"Remember how you asked if there was something wrong with him?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said, not even caring now seeing how hot he was.

"Well...there's something I should probably tell you..."

Jeff growled a little in annoyance. "Just spit it out."

"He's straight."

Jeff smirked a little. "I like a challenge." He said, shrugging off Sebastian's hand and heading over towards the brunet.

* * *

(A.N:/ Yay Badboy!Jeff fics! :D Ha, I'll try to update soon but seeing as I am now trying to manage three multi-chapter fics it might be a little while. I'm not really sure...Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! XOXO)


	2. Rejection

(A.N:/ Alright, chapter two...let's get it done. Obviously there are some AU things. Like Kurt and Nick going to McKinley...and stuff like that. Also, I'm only saying this once. I, obviously, don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters. If I did, it would be all about the Warblers and it'd be one giant orgy...and it would be awesome...Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. :])

* * *

On Jeff's way over to the brunet he picked up a large cup of what he assumed was beer. He didn't know if it was drugged or even belonged to someone and quite frankly, he didn't care. After all, it wasn't for him, it was for his guest. Jeff knew exactly what he was doing, he had it it a dozen times before. He had sex with straight guys all the time at Sebastian's parties. It was just a matter of getting them just drunk enough to begin to question their sexuality, and long enough for Jeff to get them naked.

"You look thirst." Jeff said, a fake smile and kind face plastered on.

Nick looked Jeff up and down once before frowning slightly. "I'm not gay." He said, curtly. Jeff mentally smirked. Oh, how he loved a challenge.

"Good for you? And since we're apparently telling each other our sexualities, neither am I." He said, pretending to be a little offended all while lying through his teeth. Well, he wasn't completely lying. Jeff _wasn't_ gay, just bi. Jeff waited a moment, already used to how things would play out, after all, he'd done this over a dozen times. Nick would feel bad and apologize. He would then take the beer and the two would chat, most likely about how there weren't many girls at the party. Sebastian never liked inviting many girls to his parties. It was harder to keep the boys attention with them there. After the two chatted for a little bit Jeff would casually pump him up with alcohol until he was slurring and couldn't stand up on his own. Then Jeff, being the good friend that he is, would help Nick into Sebastian's room where he could 'rest'. Jeff would 'accidentally' fall forward on top of Nick and their lips would brush. By this point Nick would be so drunk, and probably horny, that he would smash his lips against Jeff's and Jeff would take his and Nick's clothes off and the two would fuck. Jeff would wake up before Nick and leave before the brunet even knew woke up. It was simple and worked every time.

Wrong.

"Could've fooled me." Nick replied, frowning.

Jeff smirked a little. "Damn. You're a bit of an asshole, aren't you?"

Nick snarled. "And you're the guy who took advantage of my friend Puck last week. You got him drunk and fucked him!" Nick yelled, obviously pissed at the blond. "The only reason I came here tonight was to find you and kick your ass for what you did."

Jeff looked at Nick a little confused. He already knew how Nick figured he was the one who slept with his friend. His height, bright blond hair, and physical appearance was always a dead giveaway. There was just one thing he didn't know. "Who the hell is Puck?" He asked, scrunching his nose up a little, trying to figure out who Nick was talking about.

Before Nick could even think of what to say he was punching Jeff in the face. Jeff fell on the floor with a thud and lightly touched his cheek. Nick stared down, glaring at the blond, ready to punch him again the second he stood up. Jeff just smirked a little and laughed, making Nick even more angry. "Are you serious! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Jeff started laughing louder. "Well, excuse me if I have a very active sex life. I don't remember everyone who hops aboard the Jeff train and goes for a ride." He said, his eyebrows shooting up twice for emphasis.

"You're disgusting!" Nick spat as Jeff began standing up.

"Damn. You really got me good." Jeff said, cupping his cheek that was already beginning to bruise. Nick went to punch Jeff again but this time Jeff grabbed Nick's fist and used it to pull him closer. Jeff took his other hand to pull Nick's shirt so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Jeff could feel Nick's hot breath on his face. Jeff smirked. "Now now, calm down little Nicky." He said in a slightly patronizing tone.

Nick frowned. "How the hell do you know my name?" He asked, annoyed.

Jeff laughed. "I have my ways." Jeff said, leaning a little closer until their noses were touching. "I know a _lot_ of things."

Nick huffed and pushed Jeff away from his with his free hand. "Just stay away from me and my friends, alright! You've already done enough damage." Nick yelled, angrily. Nick then stormed off.

"Nice ass." He heard Jeff call out as he ran off angrily. Jeff smirked to himself and just shrugged. Just because Nick wasn't interested didn't mean he still wasn't going to have an easy lay. He scanned around the room, looking for someone who looked easy. A few moments later he saw some girl with her tits practically popping out and shrugged before heading over to her. Sure, he preferred guys but girls were fine too. Especially this one since she looked easy and was already completely shit faced. "You look thirsty." He said, smiling kindly at her while handing her the drink in his hand that was originally meant for Nick.

The girl looked up at Jeff with hazy eyes and took the cup before completely dropping it on the floor. "Oopsies!" She called out before bursting into a giggle fit. It was obvious that she was way drunker than she should have been.

Jeff pretended to laugh along. "I think you've had a little too much to drink. Here," He began as he wrapped an arm around her to help her move, "Let's get you in a bed so you can lay down, alright?"

"No funnah buznessss, righ?" She slurred as she stumbled around under Jeff's arms.

Jeff gave her an innocent smile. "Of course not." He said, shaking his head a little. Within two minutes they made their way into Sebastian's room and Jeff helped the girl onto the bed. She stumbled as she went to sit down and pulled Jeff down with her. Before Jeff could even make their lips 'accidentally' brush together she had smashed her face into his into a heavy, and sloppy, make out session.

"Youy know, I-I don't du dis wit erryone." She slurred.

Jeff smirked. "It's alright, I do." He said before he began to undress her.

* * *

"So, aren't you going to thank me?" Sebastian asked as he ran up to Jeff the next day as he walked out of the front entrance into the court yard.

Jeff scowled at Sebastian. "I shouldn't. He punched me." Jeff said, pointing to his jaw and cheek that were bruised.

Sebastian laughed. "Damn. He got you good." He said, taking Jeff's face in his hands and titling it up so he could get a better look.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently I fucked one of his friends. He was pretty damn pissed about it."

"Hey guys." Blaine said, jogging over to the others.

"Hey." Sebastian said, shortly. Jeff just nodded.

"So I'm assuming you didn't get laid last night?" Blaine suddenly asked, looking over at Jeff and seeing his bruise.

"He got punched in the face because he fucks everything with a pulse." Sebastian replied.

"What! _The_ Jeff Sterling got rejected!" He exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

Jeff frowned. "Not _everything_...and actually, I did fuck someone last night." He said, puffing his chest out a little, proudly.

"Oh? Do we know him?" Blaine asked, curiously. He had left the party early with Kurt to go to dinner so he didn't see Jeff get rejected or leave with another person.

"Psh, _I_ don't even know her." Jeff replied.

"Her? What, gave up on the guys last night? Sebastian asked.

Jeff shook his head. "She was just the drunkest and the easiest looking person I saw at the party." He said, shrugging. "Besides, I wasted too much time on that dumb ass guy _you_ got me to really have a chance to scope out anyone better." Jeff said, shooting a glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, alright? But how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to go for it? I've never seen you get rejected before, alright? Besides, what happened to the whole 'I like a challenge' shit you were saying just last night?" Sebastian said, poking Jeff's bruised cheek.

Jeff winced in pain. "Fuck you." He said, annoyed. "Dick hole." He mumbled under his breath.

Blaine laughed before wrapping an arm around Jeff's shoulder. "Aw, poor Jeffy. His first rejection. So cute." He said with a large, cheesy smile on his face.

Jeff snarled. He hated the fact that he was rejected and he hated it even more that Sebastian and Blaine wouldn't drop it only made him more pissed. "At least I didn't get rejected by GAP guy." He hissed.

Blaine frowned a little, pretending to be hurt. The three of them had the kind of friendship where basically every word that came out of their mouths was an insult. "That hurts Jeffy." He said, pouting a little. He took his arm off of Jeff's shoulder and moved to the other side of Sebastian so he was in the middle.

"Hey," Sebastian started, poking Jeff's shoulder. "Look who it is." He said, nodding his head in front of him. About ten feet away there stood Nick, fuming. "It's your newest friend." Sebastian teased.

Jeff smirked. "Maybe he's come back to apologize and fuck." He said, laughing lightly. "Wait here, alright?" He said and the two nodded. He made his way over to where Nick was, a mischievous smile on his face. "Why if it isn't my good friend Nicky." He was now about a foot away from the brunet. "Come back for a quick fuck? We can be at my dorm in about five minutes if we hurry."

Nick lost all control of his anger and punched Jeff as hard as he could in the face. "You slept with my fucking girlfriend last night you asshole!" Nick yelled, kicking Jeff in the side.

* * *

(A.N:/ And that's the end of chapter two. :D I'll try to update with chapter three soon. Hope you guys liked it. XOXO)


	3. Transfer

(A.N:/ I'm so horrible at updating. I've been busy working on the requests that I get on my tumblr page and have been planning All Things Go and yeah. So I'm sorry I don't update very regularly...Anyway, heres chapter three. Hope you enjoy! :D)

* * *

"What? I didn't fuc-oh...Dude, you're dating that whore?" Jeff asked in surprise as he suddenly remembered the girl he had slept with the previous night. In all honestly, by the looks of her Jeff had just assumed she was just some prostitute that Sebastian sometimes hired to come to his parties. Usually the only girls who _did_ go to Sebastian's parties were prostitutes or just sluts in general. Jeff hadn't even bother asking her if she was single and quite frankly, he didn't care.

Jeff started to stand back up but Nick kicked him back down. "She isn't a fucking whore! If anything _you're_ the slut!" He hissed out.

Normally by this point Jeff would have gotten pissed off and beaten the other boy to a bloody pulp but Nick was different. For one, Jeff wanted to fuck him, and it was more amusing to watch Nick get more and more angry by Jeff's words. Jeff smirked. "Yeah, I am kind of a slut, huh? But that just means I have a lot of experience in bed. If you ask kind enough I might just show you."

Nick grimaced. "You're fucking disgusting! Stay the fuck away from me, my friends, and my fucking girlfriend!"

"Ew, you're _still_ dating her?" Jeff said, a little shocked.

"Don't act like she's the one who did anything wrong here! You're the one who took advantage of her!"

"Actually she was the one who tried to eat my face." Jeff said, which was true. She _was_ the one who kissed him first. "And it isn't my fault you let your bitch go around practically flashing everyone her tits and fucking every guy she can."

Nick swung his fist at Jeff in a rage but Jeff dodged it. "Fuck you!"

Jeff put his hands up. "Hey, I'm just saying. When I was done with her I saw her go back in Seb's room with another guy. You're dating a whore dude. I don't blame you though, she sucks dick _really_ well." Jeff said, eyebrows moving up for emphasis. "She gave me a very enthusiastic blow job."

Nick glared daggers into Jeff before pulling him up by the collar and getting his face dangerously close to the blonds. His voice was low and threatening. "I swear to God if you don't stay the fuck away from me and everyone I know I will put you in the fucking hospital." He shoved Jeff back and stormed off.

"Tell your bitch I said hey." Jeff called back before heading back over to Sebastian and Blaine.

"This guy really hates you, doesn't he?" Blaine asked, a little interested.

Jeff laughed. "That girl I fucked last night was his girlfriend."

Sebastian laughed. "He left his slutty girlfriend at a party by herself? Why would he think that's even remotely a good idea?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't think he even knew she was there. I don't know and I really don't care."

"Hey fags." Eric, your run-of-the-mill jock said as he passed the trio.

"Hey asshole." Jeff spat back instantly. Eric and Jeff had hated each other ever since Jeff came out as bisexual.

"Don't talk to me fag boy! I don't want to catch your aids!"

Jeff immediately jumped on top of Eric, knocking him over, and began punching him in the face over and over again. Jeff had anger problems already and the fact that it was Eric of all people insulting him only made him more angry. "You stupid fucking moron! I don't have aids and even if I did I would _never_ fuck someone as hideous as you!" He yelled angrily as he continued to beat the boy.

Eventually three teachers ran out and pulled Jeff off of him. The blond was in such a rage that in an attempt to hit Eric once more he ended up hitting one of the teachers in the face. The teacher stumbled back and Jeff got loose from the other twos grip. He lunged towards Eric, who had just stood up from the floor, once again and knocked him over. Jeff got another two or three punches in before the three teachers got ahold of him again. "Mr. Sterling!" One of the teachers yelled, angry. "If you will not behave appropriately we will suspend you!"

"Fuck you!" Jeff yelled. "And let me go!" He yelled as the three teachers literally began dragging him to the office. Jeff looked up and smirked when he saw Eric on the floor, bleeding and groaning. Blaine was shaking his head in embarrassment and Sebastian had his chest puffed out and looked like a proud mother.

About an hour later Jeff was sitting in the Dean's office with the old man shaking his head. "Jeffrey...what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Let me go?" Jeff suggested. "I promise to be a good boy." He said with a cheesy fake smile on.

The Dean frowned. "Jeffrey, you know the rules. Here at Dalton Academy we have a strict zero tolerance for bullying."

"Yeah, it's so fucking strict!" Jeff exclaimed. "Because, you know, whenever someone writes the word 'fag' on my locker or slashes my fucking tires you assholes don't do shit but when someone who fucking deserves to get his ass handed to him gets punched you guys all flip a fucking shit! It's fucking bullshit!" Jeff threw his hands up in annoyance.

The Dean frowned. "Language Jeffrey."

"Fuck you!" Jeff yelled.

"Mr. Sterling!" The Dean warned.

"No! Fuck you! Fuck this fucking school! Everything here is bullshit! Yeah, I shouldn't have hit the douche but he fucking deserved it! You didn't even bother to ask _why_ I fucking hit him!"

"It doesn't matter why Jeffrey! The fact of the matter is that you hit another student _and_ a teacher. You know we have a strict rule against violence and for that I have no other option than to-"

"To what? Kick me out of this hell hole? Go right ahead! I fucking hate this school anyway. You guys treat all the gay students like shit which is fucking stupid because most of us who do come here go here for the fucking protection that none of you dick heads bother to give us! So go ahead, kick my ass out! I'll just get shipped off to another shitty school anyway."

"Actually, no, I'm not expelling you."

Jeff looked at the Dean in shock. "Why?" He asked, not trusting the Dean's words.

"Because your parents and I have been discussing you transferring schools for some time now."

"Oh?" Jeff asked, beginning to become interested. He hadn't heard anything of this yet.

The Dean shook his head. "Yes, your parents and I feel that it would be best for you to have a new venue."

Jeff snorted. "You just wanna get rid of me."

The Dean sighed. "Oh Jeffrey, of course do."

"So where are they shipping me off to? I really hope it's out of boring ass Ohio."

"Actually, no."

Jeff sighed. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He sighed again. "So where are they sending me?"

"McKinley High. You will remain there for the remainder of this year and they will be moving you to another school, a boarding school, next year."

Jeff suddenly remembered that Sebastian had mentioned that Nick was a student at McKinley, bringing a smirk to his lips. "Oh?" Even though he wanted more than anything to get as far away from Ohio as possible Jeff couldn't help but think that it was going to be fun to piss off the brunet every day now just by going to the same school as him. "I think I'll enjoy McKinley. When do I leave."

"Next week."

* * *

(A.N:/ Sorry this wasn't that long of a chapter...Hope you guys enjoyed! :D I'll try to update soon! XOXO)


	4. To McKinley!

(A.N/ I'm sorry I'm horrible at updated. Basically, except it to be like this normally. :/ I'm working on another story plus I've been doing requests on my tumblr page (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) But yeah, anyway, hope you enjoy! \o/)

* * *

Before Jeff even knew it a week had already passed and Jeff had just completed his last class at Dalton. He was the first out as he ran to his basically empty locker to grab his things. The only things that were in it were his cigarettes, his extra lighter, his leather jacket, and a large bottle of rum. He threw the cigarettes, lighter, and rum into his bag and put his jacket on before slinging the backpack on one of his shoulders. He was about to turn around to leave before he saw Blaine beside him frowning a little.

"What?" Jeff asked, frowning at Blaine's expression.

"I'm gonna miss you. We've been friends since seventh grade...besides, you always get me the answers for math tests. Who is gonna beat up the math club for me now?"

Jeff chuckled darkly. "I don't know, Flint maybe?"

Blaine scoffed. "Flint's a dumbass. I only talk to him because he throws the best parties."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Flint is pretty fucking annoying...but you're right, he throws some damn good parties. His last one I had a three way with two _very_ attractive, _very_ flexible, men. Easily the best night of my life."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Dude, how you've never had an STD is beyond me."

"I think I repel them or something." Jeff said, smirking at Blaine a little.

"Care to say goodbye?" Sebastian said, popping up from behind them.

"Not really." Jeff said simply.

"Dude school is gonna suck without you. You're the only guy here I tolerate." Sebastian whined.

"Thanks." Blaine said, sarcastically.

Sebastian scoffed. "Please, you're like half a man." He said, getting a highfive from Jeff who was chuckling.

"Assholes. Whatever. I have a date so fuck you guys." Blaine said before scampering off to his car.

"That McKinley boy?" Sebastian asked Jeff, knowing the blond would know.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, can't remember his name though..."

"You should learn it then. Especially since you'll be going to the same school as him in three days."

"I've seen him and trust me, I wont be his friend. He might as well have caught your house on fire, he was _that_ much of a flamer. And besides, Blaine already has dibs on the guy and you two are the only people I actually respect dibs on...and what's the point in trying to get to know someone if you aren't going to fuck them?"

"You got to know me." Sebastian said, cooly.

"Only because when we first met I wanted to fuck you." Jeff said as the two reached their cars.

"Really?" Sebastian said, interested.

"Not anymore though. After I found out how much of an ass you are." Jeff said, giving Sebastian a wink before getting in his car.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well fuck you too." He said before getting into his car and driving off.

The next day Jeff found himself in the main office of McKinley, getting his school schedule.

"Now," the school secretary started, "Your guide will be here shortly to show you around."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jeff said, pulling out a cigarette.

"No smoking in the school!" She exclaimed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Then I'll be outside." He said, leaving before the secretary could protest.

About fifteen minutes later he came back into the office. "Alright, now where is the dude who's supposed to show me around this dump?"

"Oh, he's talking to Principal Figgins. He'll be out in a moment."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, flopping down in a chair.

"Ah, here he is right now." The secretary said, gesturing to a brunet. "Mr. Duval, this is Mr. Sterling, you'll be showing him around."

Jeff smirked. "Oh?"

Nick frowned. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. _You're_ Jeffrey Sterling?" Jeff suddenly realized that Nick had never heard his name before.

"The one and only." Jeff replied in his usual cocky tone.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go so I can get this stupid tour over with."

"Fine by me." Jeff said, shrugging. "Show me to my locker first so I can put my shit away." Jeff said as the two walked out of the office and into the hallway.

Nick remained silent. A minute or two later the two were standing in front of a locker. "Here." Nick said, glaring at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He opened the locker and threw his bag in. He turned around to tell Nick to show him to his other classes but caught site of an attractive male. He had long dreads and was walking with a blond girl in a wheelchair. He smirked a little as the boy with the dreads walked past him, checking out his butt in the process, not even trying to hide it. He gave a wolf whistle and Quinn shot Jeff a glare. Jeff scoffed. "Please, I'm not looking at you blondie. I'm looking at your hot boyfriend." Joe frowned a little, looking award before shuffling away faster.

"Hey faggot," Karofsky started, his group of football players behind him.

Before Karofsky could say anything else Nick was already talking. "Karofsky, don't. I have to show him around, if you're going to beat him up, do it later. I _do_ have other things to do today." Nick said, whining a little.

Jeff scoffed before turning his attention to Karofsky. "First off, I ain't gay. I swing both way. Secondly, don't go around calling people fags, it's not cool and you shouldn't say it." Jeff slammed his locker loud and gave his bully a threatening face. "Especially to someone who can kick your ass." He added, growling a little.

Karofsky smirked a little before turning to his group of friends. "Do you hear that, guys? This _fag_ thinks he's tough. What do you say we give him a good old fashion McKinley High welcome?" Dave said as Azimio handed Dave his slushy.

"I think that's a great idea." Azimio added.

Jeff looked at Karofsky in confusion. He didn't understand why he had a slushy in his hand. Before Jeff could even ask about the slushy it was being thrown in his face. His eyes stung of corn syrup and artifactual flavoring. He could hear Karofsky, Nick, and the rest of the football players laughing at Jeff, making him even angrier.

"What the fuck!" Jeff yelled, opening his eyes slightly.

Dave shoved Jeff as hard as he could and Jeff flew into the locker. That was the final straw. Jeff pushed himself off the locker and lunged towards Dave, punching him in the face. He could feel Dave's nose breaking under his fist. Azimio then hit Jeff in the face, hard. Jeff flew back into the lockers again and he winced in pain as a lock and handle dug into his back. He could feel blood trickling down his nose. Jeff pushed himself off the locker once again and tackled Azimio down to the ground. Once on the ground Jeff jumped on top of him and punched him in the face and was about to again but Dave grabbed his hair and pulled him off, punching him in the shoulder blade in the process. Jeff whirled around and kicked Save in the side, throwing him to the floor. Jeff was about to hit Dave again but another football player grabbed him by the back so he couldn't move. Jeff squirmed around and kicked him in the knee. The boy winced and fell to the floor. Jeff was about to lunge towards another jock but two teachers ran in and one, the male, grabbed Jeff, while the other, the female, grabbed Dave.

"What the hell is going on!" The girl yelled.

"Nothing coach." Dave said, wiping the blood off his mouth.

Coach Bieste frowned. "C'mon, lets get you to the nurse." She said, dragging David and a few of the other football players off.

The male looked at Nick. "Nick what happened."

"A fight Mr. Schue." Nick replied simply, shrugging a little.

Mr. Schue sighed and turned to Jeff. "Why did you hit him?"

Jeff shrugged. "He started it. He called me a fag, shoved me, and threw a slushy at me. I hope I broke his nose."

Mr. Schue frowned. "Nick, can you help your friend here clean himself up before Glee club starts."

Nick was about to protest but stopped when he saw Mr. Schue's face. Nick frowned. "He isn't my friend." He said before walking away, signifying Jeff to follow him.

Jeff sighed before pulling out his metal lighter and using it as a mirror to check out his face. He had a black eye and his hair and face were red from the slushy he had thrown on him. "Your school sucks."

Nick frowned. "Why are you even here? What happened to your fancy private school?"

Jeff shrugged. "Got kicked out. I guess this is my dad's way of punishing me."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well hopefully you'll get kicked out of this one too." Nick said, annoyed that he had to stay with the blond who was now trying to wash the dye out of his hair.

"Yeah, hopefully. Especially if this is how you guys treat everyone."

Nick smirked. "Not everyone. Just the losers and gay kids."

"Not gay. Bi." Jeff said, annoyed. He hated when people acted like it was the same thing.

Nick shrugged. "Whatever. Same thing."

Jeff just frowned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "God. This is going to be a shitty year." He said, more to himself then Nick.

* * *

(A.N:/ So hope you guys enjoyed! :D I'll try to update soon! But no promises haha. XOXO)


	5. History Project

(A.N:/ I am seriously the worst at updating -_- Well, the good news is that I have up until chapter 12 planned. I'm looking at around 15 chapters total for this. Maybe more, maybe less, it just depends on if I change my plans. So there are like 10 more chapters till the end. :] haha the only thing un AU about this is the fact that Will is now a History teacher and he is in my story XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.)

* * *

Another week passed and Jeff found himself still getting in fights everyday. He was still getting slushied and thrown into lockers by the braver bullies, while most just avoided him at all costs. Even though Jeff had only been at McKinley for a week he had already grown a reputation as being the bad boy of the school. Not that Jeff really minded though, he liked the reputation. It meant that he was feared.

Jeff was in the school's bathroom, washing the red dye from his latest slushy facial from his hair. A student walked in and saw Jeff and ran out instantly. Jeff smirked to himself a little before frowning again when he heard the door open again. It was Blaine's boyfriend, who Jeff still didn't know the name of.

"Hello." Kurt said, as he stood next to him, checking his complexion out in the mirror.

"What?" Jeff growled out, annoyed.

Kurt's brows went up a little. "You know you should be nice to me. I'm dating your friend after all."

Jeff scoffed a little. "You aren't dating me..."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little before looking away from Jeff and going back to his own reflection. "The stinging in your eyes will go away in a few hours. You'll get used to it and soon enough you wont even notice it when you get slushied."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt chuckled a little. "Is that your way of thanking me for the information?"

Jeff nodded. "It's as close to it as I'm ever going to get Blaine's boyfriend." Jeff said, rubbing his eyes. "Shit. They fucking sting."

"Blaine's boyfriend? You don't know my name, do you?"

"Nope and quite frankly, I don't care enough to know."

"Well sorry for just trying to be nice." Kurt said, starting to grow annoyed by Jeff's attitude.

Jeff stopped what he was doing to look at Kurt. He bent down a little to look Kurt in the eye. "Look. I don't want to be your friend."

Kurt shrugged. "I never said I wanted to be yours." He said before leaving Jeff alone in the bathroom.

* * *

"So I'm considering recruiting that new kid for the Hockey team. I've broken up three fights of his this week and he shows some serious promise. If I can get him to stop beating the snot of my boys, that is." Coach Beiste said as she took a bite from her chicken.

"Do you mean Jeffrey Sterling?" Emma asked, starting to clean off her grapes.

Coach Beiste nodded. "Yeah, he sure packs a punch. Saw him take down Azimio and Karofsky all by himself. I could use someone like that. Plus I heard he was the captain of his team at his last school."

"He's in my History Class. He doesn't seem to have any friends..." Mr. Schue added in, trying to make yet another student's personal life his business.

"He must be lonely." Emma added, quietly.

Coach Beiste sighed a little. "Oh no, I know that look."

"What look?" Mr. Schue asked.

"You're planning on getting into this kid's business. Punkin, let him be. Besides, he isn't the best influence for your kids. The other day he dropped a bunch of pot in the hall. He's lucky I picked it up and not Figgins."

"He's an outcast! Just like my kids. I'm sure if they met him they would get along great!" Mr. Schue said, shrugging a little. He paused a moment before having an idea. "Shannon, do you still have that weed?"

"I think so, why?" Coach Beiste asked, confused.

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"So, exactly why am I here?" Jeff asked, looking at Mr. Schue in confusion. They were alone in Will's History classroom. "You aren't going to try and molest me, are you? 'Cause you're a little too old for my liking."

Mr. Schue sighed before leaning on his desk. "Jeffrey-"

"Jeff." Jeff corrected.

"_Jeff_. The other day you dropped _this_." Mr. Schue said, pulling out a baggy of chronic lady.

Jeff's eyebrows shot up a little. "So that's what happened to my pot. I thought I smoked it all and was so high I forgot." He said, shrugging a little. "Thanks for giving it back, Seb would kill-hey." Jeff said as he started reaching for the pot but Mr. Schue grabbed it before he could get it and put it back in his pocket. "Dude, what the fuck? That's _mine_."

"I'm disappointed in you Jeff-" Mr. Schue started but was cut off by a loud snort from Jeff.

"Yeah, get in line with everyone else who is. Who knows, maybe you can all form some sort of posse."

Mr. Schue frowned a little. "This is serious business Jeff."

Jeff shrugged. "And if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a very serious person. So, are you going to give me back my pot or what? 'Cause right now, you're wasting my time."

Mr. Schue paused for a moment, allowing himself to take a deep breath. "Jeff, do you plan on going to college?"

"I don't know. If I feel like it, then maybe I will."

"Well, from what I've heard, you like to play hockey."

Jeff's eyebrows went up a little. "Yeah, so?" He didn't really bother asking where the teacher heard it from. He was the Hockey captain at Dalton.

"Well, if you stay out of trouble I'm sure you can get a scholarship...but this," Mr. Shue said, motioning at the bag of weed. "is going to get you nothing but expelled. What were you thinking? Bringing drugs into a _school_?"

Jeff shrugged a little. "I was thinking maybe I'd have some time to get high before your lame ass class." Jeff said, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet on the desk.

Mr. Schue frowned. "Well I have an ultimatum for you."

Jeff's smirk dropped and formed into an annoyed frown. "You wanna make a deal? Fine, give me my weed back or I'll tell the principal you tried to feel my junk up."

Mr. Schue sighed. Jeff wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with and Jeff was getting on his last nerve. "No. I mean, join my Glee club and I wont tell Principal Figgins about this."

"So either way I'm not getting my weed back? Basically, that's all I give a shit about. That's really expensive weed..."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No. You wont. Now, do you want to be expelled or will I see you in Glee rehearsal?"

Jeff bit his lip as he began to think. Did he want to be in some stupid singing club? No. Did he want his father to find out that he was expelled again? Hell no. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, getting up and leaving. "I want my weed back." He said before slamming the door.

* * *

A few periods later Jeff found himself sitting in the back of Mr. Schue's History class while the teacher talked about some project Jeff wasn't planning on doing.

"Now, class, I've decided to pair you up." Mr. Schue started, but took a momentary pause when everyone started talking, obviously trying to choose their partner. "Now, before you get too excited, I've already chosen your partner. Kevin, you're with James, Olivia, with Steven, Nick, with Jeff-"

"What!" Nick yelled, cutting Mr. Schue off and causing everyone to look at him.

Jeff, who wasn't paying any attention, snapped his head up at the sudden sound. "Huh?"

Mr. Schue gave Nick a pleading look before speaking. "Nick, why don't you speak to me after class. You too Jeff."

Nick shot Jeff a glare and Jeff just looked confused. Usually when he did something to piss someone off he at least knew about it. This time he had absolutely no clue what was even going on.

The rest of the period passed and Nick made his way up to Mr. Schue's desk, stomping the entire way. Jeff was heading towards the door when Mr. Schue stopped him. "Jeff, come here."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're wondering who threw eggs all over your car it wasn't me."

"Jeff, you and Nick are partners for this proj-wait, what?"

"Nothing. Hold up, partners? Project? Damn, I really need to start paying attention to the shit you say..." Jeff said, about to head out of the room again.

"No Jeff. We aren't done." Mr. Schue said, before turning his attention back to Nick. "Now Nick, I wanted you to work with Jeff here because he's the newest member of the Glee club and-"

"What? Seriously? No!" Nick yelled, annoyed.

"And I thought it would be good for him to start making friends with the members of the Glee club and since you're the only member in this class I thought it would be appropriate. Besides, the two of you already know each other. You guided him around the school, right?"

Nick frowned. "There's no way I'm getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope." Mr. Schue said, shaking his head.

"Great so can I leave now? I'm meeting Quinn and the rest of the skanks under the bleachers. We're going to throw piss filled balloons and the chest team." Jeff said, smirking a little.

Mr. Schue nodded. "You may go."

Jeff started to walk out but Nick stopped him. "What's your address?"

Jeff looked at him confused. "Why do you care?"

"Because we have to do this project tonight. I'm busy this weekend and there's no way in hell I'm letting you know where I live." Nick said, annoyed.

Jeff nodded before scribbling down his address on a piece of scrap paper, crumpling it up, and tossing it at Nick. "Come around six. If you want to fuck, I already have the condom and lube." Jeff said, smirking.

Nick frowned in disgust. "You wont be so much as _touching_ me tonight, asshole." Nick said, storming off.

Jeff's smirk grew as he watched the brunet walk away. "Nice ass, Duval." He called out loudly, earning a middle finger from Nick. "Can't wait to have my dick inside it." He mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the school.

* * *

(A.N:/ Sorry it's been a little while since I updated. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! I'll try to post chapter six soon.) \o/


	6. You Sure You Aren't Interested?

(A.N:/ So, last time I updated I told you that I was thinking I'd have around 15 chapters. Well, I was close. I finished planning and as of right now there are 13 unless I decide to do an epilogue. But I highly doubt I will (but then again, you never know) ha, there's some smut in this chapter and if you've read my Niff prompts with smut you'll know that I'm an awkward baby penguin who still isn't very good at smut. I'm working on it though. ;] But enough about that. New chapter! Woo! Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

A few hours later Nick was at Jeff's front door, ringing the doorbell. Nick had to admit, Jeff had a really nice house. It was an egg white with light blue shutters and a door to match. There was a fancy gold door knocker that was in the shape of a lion that's mane formed into a knocker on the bottom. Nick pressed the button once more and heard a grumbling from the other side of the door. A few moments later the door was opening and Nick saw Jeff, yawning down at him. His hair was slightly messed up and he was wearing glasses. He wore baggy sweatpants and a plaid button-up that was lazily done up and had a few buttons in the wrong holes. Needless to say Jeff looked a hot mess.

Jeff yawned again and moved aside to give Nick room to come in. Nick looked around the house and gaped a little. The house was amazing and had a victorian, yet modern, feel to it. Jeff lead Nick through the living room. There were two, large dark beige couch with wood accents that matched the bookshelves. "Nice house." Nick mumbled under his breath.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah..." Jeff said in a gruff, tired voice. Before Jeff could get another word out his front door opened and Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt all walked in. "Super asshat."Sebastian said, nodding to Jeff.

"Hi Nick." Kurt said, smiling at the brunet.

Nick smiled back. "Hey Kurt."

Jeff frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Weed. I ran out, where's yours?" Sebastian asked, already half up the stairs to go to Jeff's room.

"Don't have any." Jeff said.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "What! Dude, there's _no way_ you could have smoked all that pot by yourself!"

"I didn't. My History teacher found it and the asshole took it."

"Dude, that sucks." Sebastian said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I know and to make it even worse he made me join he stupid Glee club." Jeff, said, frowning.

_Huh, so that's why he's in the Glee club...Maybe he isn't trying to stalk me..._ Nick couldn't help but think.

It was then that Jeff noticed Kurt. "Oh hey...uh...you..."

Blaine frowned a little. "Jeff, his name is Kurt. Learn my boyfriend's name."

Jeff waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"I didn't know you were friends with Jeff." Kurt said, approaching Nick.

"I'm not. Mr. Schue forced us to be partners." Nick said, frowning. "I don't want to walk with this douche." Nick said, jerking his head towards Jeff.

"Aw baby, don't talk like that." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

"Get off me." Nick said, slapping away Jeff's hands.

"Well if you have no weed, I'm leaving." Sebastian said, already heading towards the door.

"And Seb's our ride...So we'll see you later." Blaine said, walking out with Kurt.

"Bye Nick." Kurt said, waving.

There was an awkward silence once the three left. Jeff yawned again and turned towards Nick. "C'mon, let's get this shit over with. I got my new fake I.D. today and I want to try it out. I don't want to waist my night on you." Jeff lead Nick up a flight of stairs and into his room. "We're studying here." Jeff said, opening up the door to his room.

Nick looked in and frowned a little. It was the exact opposite of Jeff's house. It was messy and had no theme like the rest of the house did. It just looked like Jeff had just thrown in a bunch of random furniture in his room without even caring if they looked good together.

"Nice room." Nick said, sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Jeff said, as he threw a pair of pants off his desk. He grabbed the history book off his desk and flopped down on the leather couch, patting the spot next to him and smirking a little. "Come on, I wont bite. Well, I will, but nothing you wont enjoy." He said, licking his lips and winking.

Nick scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested. Do I have pound some sense into that tiny brain of yours, or something?"

Jeff's eyebrows went up and down twice. "Or maybe you can fuck them out?"

Nick frowned. "Can we just do this stupid project? I don't want to have to be near you longer then I have to."

Jeff put on a dramatic fake frown. "Ah! My heart! You're breaking it!" Jeff said, falling off the couch and clutching his chest.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. God damn Sterling, can't you be serious for just one fucking second?"

Jeff jumped up from the floor and hovered over Nick. "Well sorry for trying to have some fun! Maybe if you'd remove the stick up your ass-"

"If I took the stick out my ass you'd try to replace it with your dick!" Nick barked back, cutting Jeff off.

"You act like that would be a bad thing!" Jeff exclaimed, angrily as he shot his arms up, gripping at his hair. "I don't see the down side of fucking a guy as attractive as me!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the part about how you're a _guy_ and I'm not gay!"

"Firs of all I fuck plenty of straight guys and secondly, I don't see why you're getting so damn defensive about it! I'm hitting on you, take it as a fucking compliment! It means I think you're hot!"

"You hit on everything with a fucking pulse Sterling! Just ugh! Just shut the fuck up so we can do this fucking project! And quit hitting on me! It's disgusting!" Nick shot back.

"Oh, so you're just like everyone else at that stupid fucking school!" Jeff yelled, blood boiling as he poked Nick's chest roughly.

"What do you mean like everyone else?" Nick asked, still angry but confused to.

"I mean that you're just your typical homophobe!" Jeff spat out.

"Are you fucking _serious_!" Nick yelled, shoving Jeff hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall onto the couch. "I am _not_ homophobic! I have no problem with people who are gay, lesbian, bi, pansexual, asexual, or whatever. I do however have a problem when someone gets my best friend _and_ girlfriend drunk and has sex with them _then_ repeatedly hit on me and try to get me to sleep with them when I'm _clearly_ uninterested!" Nick yelled, glaring down at Jeff.

Jeff stood back up and towered over Nick. He was about to say something but Nick continued to yell.

"I just don't get why you won't stop! I already said no. I've said no like five times now and you won't fucking listen! Are you stupid or something? Why won't you leave me alone!" Nick yelled, shoving Jeff again, this time Jeff kept his balance.

Jeff scoffed. "It's fun to piss you off."

"Are you fucking serious!"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not interested?" Nick exclaimed. "Here, I'll prove it to you!" Nick said, gripping the back of Jeff's neck and harshly pushing his face down to kiss him roughly on the lips. A moment later Nick pushed Jeff away. "See."

Jeff smirked and licked his lips, still able to taste Nick's lips on his own. "That was hot."

"Shut up." Nick said as he pulled Jeff back and crashed his mouth onto Jeff's. Jeff tongue brushed against Nick's teeth, begging for him to open his mouth. When Nick complied Jeff moved his tongue inside, exploring every inch of Nick's mouth. After a long, messy kiss the two separated, breathing heavily before going right back to kissing. Nick began unbuttoning Jeff's shirt, but when he failed he got aggravated and began tugging his shirt off. Once his shirt was off Nick pulled away to tug off his own shirt before going straight back to Jeff's mouth.

Jeff pulled his lips down to Nick's jaw, tracing his jawline with his tongue lightly. He soon trailed down to Nick's neck, tenderly biting down on his collar bone, making Nick's body shiver slightly. Jeff continued to bite Nick's collarbone as Nick began removing his pants. Once his pants were by his ankles he kicked them back and tugged at the draw-string on Jeff's, pulling them down with a sharp tug. The two were now only in their underwear as they desperately began roaming over each other's bodies.

"Bed." Jeff mumbled before going back to Nick's mouth, kissing his roughly. The two never parted as somehow made their way to Jeff's beg. Jeff pushed Nick on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips with his leg and bending down to kiss Nick's chest. Jeff slowly trailed down to Nick's bellybutton, giving little kisses and bites on Nick's torso. Jeff continued down until he reached the band of Nick's boxers, smirking a little when he saw Nick's boner. Jeff cupped Nick through his boxers making Nick gasp.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hair and jerked him up to kiss him on the lips, biting down on Jeff's bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Jeff broke apart and pulled his head back down to Nick's boxers, slowly pulling them down, making sure to cause friction. Nick moaned, jerking his hips up a little, making Jeff's smirk grow. Jeff loved to tease during sex. Jeff placed his hand on Nick's cock and slowly dragged his hand up, thumbing a vein on the bottom the entire time, causing Nick to moan louder. A little pre-cum started to drip from Nick's slit and Jeff gladly licked it off, causing a shiver to go up Nick's spine. Jeff wrapped his lips around Nick's cock, slowly taking the member in until hit the back of his throat. Jeff hollowed out his cheeks and began humming a little as he began bobbing up and down. Nick's hips shot up, making Jeff gag a little. "A-ah!" Was all Nick was able to get out.

Jeff momentarily pulled his lips off of Nick's cock to point at a nightstand beside the bed. "Lube. Condoms." He said before putting his attention back on Nick's throbbing cock. Nick clumsily reached for a condom and a bottle of lube and fished it out of Jeff's nightstand, handing them to Jeff.

Jeff moved his mouth off Nick's cock, making a 'pop' as he did and slowly put the condom on himself. Jeff grabbed a hold of Nick and propped him up in an angle so that he could comfortably have sex with Nick while looking at him. Jeff put a little lube on two of his fingers and slowly stuck them in Nick's hole, earning a sharp gasp from the brunet. Jeff swirled his fingers around inside Nick in a circular motion, every once in a while doing a scissoring motion before adding a third. Once he felt that Nick's hole was properly stretched out Jeff positioned his cock and lined it up with Nick's hole. Without warning he rammed it in, making Nick scream in pain.

"It gets better. You get used to it." Jeff said as he began to pump in and out of Nick. The two, for the first time since they were yelling at each other, made eye contact. Their faces, empty of all emotion and covered in sweat. Jeff broke the gave a moment later to stare down at Nick's cock that was pressed against his stomach. Jeff's grabbed hold of it and began stroking it.

Jeff pulled out for a moment to enter at a different angle, this time hitting Nick's prostate. "A-ah! Jeff! Fuck!" Jeff hit Nick's prostate a few more times before pulling out and going in at another angle; he didn't want Nick to cum just yet. Jeff wanted Nick to come inside him.

Jeff pulled out, earning a small whine from Nick. Jeff reached over Nick to grab another condom from his nightstand. He put in on Nick and the two switched positions; Nick was now on top of Jeff, straddling the blond's hips. Jeff put the condom on Nick and quickly made sure Nick was lined up with his hole. Since Nick had never done this before Jeff was making sure everything was right. Jeff looked at Nick and nodded when he had him positioned right and Nick slowly pushed himself inside Jeff. Jeff gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back, moaning Nick's name. "Stop fucking teasing." Jeff growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Stop talking." Nick barked back as he smashed his lips onto Jeff's to stop the boy from talking. Pulling on Jeff's lip that had quit bleeding. Nick toyed with Jeff's lip ring and grinned a little when he saw a flash of metal in Jeff's mouth. How he somehow managed to miss Jeff's tongue ring until now was up to him. Nick continued to kiss Jeff, trailing down his neck and onto his chest and shoulders, biting down harshly and sucking, making Jeff shiver and moan underneath him. Nick continued to thrust in and out of Jeff a few more times before cumming without warning. The two panted and Nick pulled out, rolling off of Jeff and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling intently.

"S-shit that was good." Jeff mumbled through his heavy breaths. He looked over at Nick and smirked. "Still sure you aren't interested?"

It wasn't until just then that Nick realized exactly what he had done. "Fuck." He said as he shot up from his position, wincing in pain as he did. "We shouldn't have done that."

* * *

(A.N:/ Yay smut. Hope it was alright...like I said, I'm not very good at writing it...Ha, anyway, this chapter originally wasn't going to have a sex scene in it and I was just going to have it be mentioned next chapter but I figured what the hell. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! But just know that I usually try to go in order of my sebfosky/niff fic, then this one, then my Jeff cutter fic, so that means I'll most likely update those two fics before going back to this one. But yeah, I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!)

\o/


	7. Mistake

(A.N:/ First of all I really want to apologize for taking over a month to update. I've been so busy trying to write prompts and work on my giveaway for my tumblr (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) And to leave you on the last chapter was just really dickish of me. So I'm really sorry about that! Anyway, on to chapter seven! Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Jeff laid on his bed, smirking at Nick as Jeff watched him pick up his clothes from the floor.

Nick suddenly whirled around to face Jeff, giving him a completely pissed off look. "What the fuck! Why did you do that! What the Hell Jeff!" Nick yelled, clumsily putting his boxers on.

Jeff gave a fake pout. "Aw, don't put them back on baby, round two is starting soon." Jeff said, licking his lips.

"Fuck you!" Nick yelled, annoyed.

Jeff's smirk grew. "I believe you already did."

Nick picked up Jeff's pants and threw them as hard as he could at Jeff. "Why would you do that, Jeff! You're such a fucking asshole!"

Jeff frowned. "Are you serious right now?"

"Of fucking course I am!" Nick yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "I told you I was fucking straight and that I wasn't interested in you and you go and do this! What the Hell!"

"Hey, I don't see why you're complaining. _You_ kissed _me_ _and_ you're the one who had _your_ dick in _my_ ass. You should be thanking me, I _never_ bottom!"

"No!" Nick yelled, suddenly, startling Jeff a little. "This didn't happen! I'm not even gay! And I swear if you tell anyone what happened I will-"

"Fuck me again?" Jeff said, cutting Nick off and smirking. Nick gave Jeff a pale, sick looking face and Jeff's smirk grew a little wider. "Geez Duval, you're acting like you were a fucking virgin or some shit."

Nick didn't say anything but paled more.

Jeff's eyes widened a little and his smirk dropped. "Wait...Holy shit...dude, this wasn't your uh..._dude_!"

"I uh..."

"No. I don't fuck virgins. You slept with your slutty ex girlfriend, right? _Right_?"

Nick sighed loudly before his face softened into what Jeff thought was a sad, almost desperate, look. "Seriously, don't tell anyone...please..." Nick said, almost begging.

"Shit..._fuck_!" Jeff couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Even though Nick _was_ the one who kissed him, Jeff couldn't help but feel like he ruined the boy a little. Jeff mentally slapped himself for actually feeling bad for someone and shook his head a little. _No. Don't feel bad for this asshole._ Jeff thought. _He kissed you first and had no problem fucking you like ten minutes ago. He's just being overly dramatic. And besides, when did I start actually caring about this dumbass? He was just an easy lay; a hump and dump. That's all he was. No, that's all he_ is. _That's all I wanted back at the party a few weeks back...so why do I feel so bad right now? Probably because he's giving me that damn puppy dog face. Fucking asshole, trying to make me feel bad. I didn't even do anything wrong! What the fucking hell! Gah, he's such an asshole!_ Jeff looked down at the floor a second before looking back up at Nick who still had the saddest face ever plastered on his face. Jeff frowned and for a moment actually let his wall slip a little to give Nick a genuine, real, face to show he understood.

Jeff knew how it was at McKinley. If you were different the students hated you and if you were gay then the students did everything in their power to make your life a living Hell. Even some of the teachers tried to harass Jeff, and it wasn't because he was an asshole who talked back to them. It was because of his sexuality. Even though Jeff was very confident in his bisexuality, and even proud enough to practically gloat about it, he understood that not everyone had his confidence. For some people it wasn't worth the harassment to come out of the closet, especially for people like Nick who still claimed to be straight, or possibly even was straight and just made a momentary bad judgment call.

"Don't tell anyone." Nick repeated. "This was a mistake. Sleeping with you was a mistake." Nick said, making Jeff flinch slightly.

Sure most of the time when people slept with Jeff they were drunk and regretted it in the morning, Jeff knew that, but no one had ever actually said it to his face. It hurt. A lot.

Jeff nodded a little. "Uh yeah, I won't tell."

"Yeah?" Nick said, wearily.

Jeff nodded again. "Dude. I get it...I know I'm not the nicest guy in the world but I'm not the worst either. I wouldn't put you through shit like that at school. I'm not gonna tell."

Nick gave Jeff a small smile before pulling on his coat. "Good-I mean, thanks." Nick said and for a few moments the two just stayed there, looking at the ground awkwardly, in silence. "I uh...I'm gonna get going..." Nick said, starting to head out of Jeff's room. "I'll walk myself out."

"W-wait!" Jeff called, hating himself for stuttering. "The project. It's due tomorrow..."

"I'll do it. Don't worry." Nick said, turning around and leaving.

Jeff stayed in his bed as he watched Nick leave. He frowned a little as he looked at his reflection in the mirror across the room. He looked at himself, confused for a few moments. Jeff looked so...sad. He didn't understand it. Just a few minutes ago he was cocky and his usual self, but now, he just looked like his dog got ran over. "Shit..." Jeff mumbled, under his breath. His walls were starting to fall down and he couldn't bring himself to pull them back up. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked himself. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why he was feeling so beat down and guilty. Was it because of Nick? No, it couldn't be. Though Jeff couldn't help but feel like he ruined Nick a little. Like he tainted him. He took his virginity and that was one thing that Jeff had never wanted to do to anyone. Since Jeff was all about meaningless sex he refused to touch virgins. He didn't even like kissing them! It just felt wrong to him. Though he didn't have very many morals or rules, that was one he tried his best to follow. And he just broke his only rule. With a guy he actually may like. "Fuck!" Jeff yelled loudly, jumping up from his bed and punching his mirror. The mirror shattered on the floor and Jeff clenched his now bleeding hand. He stared at his broken reflection and sighed. "Fuck..." He mumbled.

* * *

(A.N:/ Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long...and that this chapter is so short...Anyway, I'll try to update soon...Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!) \o/


	8. Confusion

(A.N:/ Okay, so, first of all I'd like to appologize for taking so long to update. If you read my cutter Jeff fic (scarred) I said that I was trying to finish Scarred so I wouldn't be trying to manage so many stories all at once. So, there are a total of 12 chapters for this story. It was originally going to be 13 but I combined two because they were short. The other stories I'm working on are All Things Go, my badboy!Nick one (which is currently exclusively on my tumblr page) (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com), and my Rockstar!Jeff fic. Once I finish one or more of these stories I will start my Kurtbastian/Klaine story (which I'm super excited to start). Now, this is me just casually whoring out my tumblr here. Ha, if you guys want spoilers or things like that I'm always posting them on my tumblr (and if you follow you have a shot at winning the giveaway that I plan on doing soonish) Anyway, on to chapter eight. As always, I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

**NICK'S POV:**

Nick paced around his room frantically as he tugged lightly at his hair as he tried to wrap his brain around what had just happen. _Why did I do that! I'm straight!...Right? Yeah! I am-I'm...straight...I was just...caught up in the moment. Yeah, that's it! I was just caught up in the moment and that asshole took advantage of me. But Jeff didn't make the first move...Wait, why am I standing up for him? _

"Ah!" Nick yelled, pulling harder at his hair.

There was a light knock on Nick's door and Mrs. Duval popped her head in a moment later. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" She asked, with a slightly worried look. "You missed dinner so I brought you up a plate." She said, walking fully into the room and handing Nick a plate of food that was still warm.

Nick gave his mom a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I guess I'm just not really feeling all that well. I think I'm going to go take a walk in a little while. Get some fresh air or something."

Mrs. Duval gave Nick a small smile and nodded. "Alright hun, just remember to wear your coat. It's cold out there."

"Yeah, I will mom."

"Your father and I are going to go to the store to get a few things for Christmas. Can you watch after your sister for about twenty minutes please?"

"Yeah, sure...but you realize Christmas isn't for another month, right?"

Mrs. Duval chuckled lightly. "I know, I just love the Holidays too much to wait." She said, closing the door behind her.

Nick sighed loudly before going downstairs to watch his sister.

"Nick-Nick!" Maggie, Nick's six year old sister, yelped out as she ran over to him.

"Hey Mags." Nick said, lifting up his sister and placing her on his lap. "How are you?"

"You look sad." She said, frowning.

Nick's eyebrows rose slightly. "I'm fine." He said, placing her back on the ground. "Just thinking a lot."

"'Bout what?" She asked.

"Things." Nick said, in a slightly higher than normal voice.

"That's boring. Look what I can do!" She said as she started to dance around the room.

"That's great Mags." Nick said, not paying much attention to what she was doing. _Should I blame Jeff? He knew I wasn't interested in him yet he still took advantage of me...Right? It's his fault. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not gay, Jeff just took advantage of me. It wasn't my fault! He fucked my best friend, my girlfriend, _and_ me! He's just an asshole and after tomorrow I'll never have to talk to him again. I just have to get this project over and done with and that'll be it. Yeah._

"Nick-Nick?" Maggie asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Maggie asked, simply.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment or two. After a long pause Nick finally decided to speak. "Hey Mags?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of gay people?"

Maddie furrowed her brows, and scrunched up her face. "What's that?" She asked, confused.

"It's when someone loves the same gender as them." Nick explained.

"Oh!" Maggie exclaimed. "Love is great no matter what." She said, smiling happily.

Nick couldn't help but smile a little at the simplicity of Maggie's answer. She didn't fully understand the subject.

"Nick-Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Maggie paused dramatically to look around the room, as if to make sure they were completely alone. "Are you gay?" She whispered.

"I..." Nick started, nervously. He honestly didn't know how to answer the question because he didn't know the answer himself.

Maggie smiled. "If you are, that's okay." She whispered.

"Good to know." Nick whispered back, smiling back at his younger sister. She didn't understand what she was really saying and maybe in the future, when she was older and had more knowledge on the subject she would change her mind, but for right now, knowing his sister would accept him no matter what made him feel a little better. "Now, I'll be back in a minute. I have a project to work on and I have to grab it from my room."

"Okay!" Maggie said, giggling.

The next day Nick took his seat in History class, a few minutes later Jeff sat beside him.

"So...about last night..." Jeff said, uncharacteristically uncomfortable sounding.

"The project is finished and nothing happened last night." Nick said, quickly. "And I don't think we should talk anymore." He added, shortly after.

"Oh...Okay, yeah. That's fine." Jeff said and Nick could havesworn that Jeff sounded disappointed. A moment later Nick decided he was just over thinking things and ignored the thought.

And that was that.

* * *

A month later Nick was walking through the park a few streets down from his house, with Maggie, on his way back to his house when a flash of blond caught his hair. "Jeff?" Nick asked, confused as to why Jeff would be sitting on a park bench, with no coat in the dead of winter, and bleeding with bruises on his face.

Jeff looked up, looking frightened for a few moments before smirking up at Nick. "You came for more of this?"

Nick frowned before rolling his eyes. "Shut up. What are you doing here?"

"Uh chillin. Duh."

"Without a coat in forty degree weather? Try again."

"What do you care? What happened to the whole 'lets not talk' shit." Jeff said, coldly. There was a little gasp behind Nick and Jeff furrowed his brows in confusion before noticing a little girl hiding behind Nick's leg. "What?" Jeff asked the little girl, in a slightly less mean tone.

"You said a bad word." She said.

"Maggie, shh." Nick warned.

"Oh sorry." Jeff said, looking down at Maggie.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jeff. Who are you?" Jeff asked, bending down to be eye level with Maggie.

"I'm Maggie. You're bleeding." She said, simply.

"Maggie." Nick said, trying to get her to stop talking. "You shouldn't say things like that to strangers."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." Jeff said, simply. "You're right, I am bleeding."

"But why?"

"I got hit."

"By who?"

"Maggie!" Nick yelled.

Jeff chuckled. "You sure ask a lot of questions, huh?"

"Sorry, we'll get out of your hair." Nick said, starting to walk away from Jeff. A few steps later Nick paused and turned around. "Are you okay?" Nick asked, concerned. Though he hated Jeff, Nick couldn't help but worry a little about the boy. Jeff looked so different, so tired and hurt. Nick felt bad for him.

"Fine. Why are you here?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"On our way home. This was a shortcut." Nick explained.

Jeff nodded. "You should probably go home then." Jeff looked down at Maggie and flashed her a kind smile. "Huh?"

"Yeah...we should." Nick said, a little taken back by Jeff's ability to handle children so well. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"And what was your question?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"And I said I was fine." Jeff said, beginning to grow defensive.

"Jeff...You're the most frustrating person to talk to, you know that? You're bleeding and freezing. You clearly aren't fine. Why don't you go home?" Nick asked.

Jeff glared at Nick. "I will. Just. Ah, just go away."

"Why aren't you home now?" Maggie asked.

Jeff's brows rose. "I'm just...not..." He said, awkwardly.

Nick scoffed. "What, parents finally got sick of you and kicked you out?"

"I uh..." Jeff said, looking down at the ground.

It wasn't until then that Nick realized that there was a reason why Jeff wasn't home. Nick nodded slightly. "Oh...Why aren't you at your friend's house? That guy dating Kurt and that tall douchy one?"

"They're both busy."

Nick sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He mumbled under his breath before yanking Jeff's phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled, frowning.

"Shut up." Nick said. After a minute or so Nick tossed Jeff his phone back.

"What'd you do!"

"My parents are leaving with Maggie in an hour to Florida for the week. If you need a place to sleep for the night, text me."

Jeff looked up at Nick, confused. "What happened to you hating me and never wanting to talk to me again?"

"I owe you for not telling anyone about...you know..."

"I uh...yeah..." Jeff said, not really knowing what to say.

"Text me in an hour and I'll give you my address." Nick said, grabbing Maggie's hand. "C'mon Mags."

Maggie let pulled away from Nick and ran up to Jeff, hugging him tightly. "I hope you feel better soon."

Jeff stiffened for a few moments before relaxing and hugging Maggie back. "Thanks." Jeff said, softly.

* * *

A.N:/ Only a few more chapters left until this story is over. As always, I hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!)

\o/


	9. God, Help Me

(A.N:/ Okay, so, chapter nine! :D This one starts out a little before Nick and Jeff meet at the park. It also starts out in Jeff's POV. When that scene ends it goes to the scene after Nick and Jeff talk. I figured you guys didn't want to re-read the same scene of Nick and Jeff talking...Now, there are only three more chapters (not counting this one) until this story is over. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :D)

**Trigger Warning: Child abuse in the opening scene**

* * *

Jeff sighed dramatically as he opened another beer. He mindlessly flipped through the tv channels, only half paying attention to what he was watching. It had been around a month since Nick spoke to him, and it was all he could think about. After a few moments Jeff realized that his mind drifted back to thoughts of Nick and he scowled. "Fuck him." Jeff mumbled under his breath.

Jeff took another swig of his beer before he heard the sound of a car pulling in his driveway. It was his father. Jeff jumped up from the chair, looking around the house frantically. There wasn't enough time to leave without having to speak to him. Just as Jeff started to make his way to the stairs, deciding that he could climb out his bedroom window, the front door opened and in walk Jeff's dad, a man of about six in a half feet, double Jeff's weight, and greying hair. Other than that he looked strikingly similar to Jeff.

Jeff's father gave Jeff a once over before scowling. "Oh, _you're_ here..."

Without even thinking Jeff immediately shot back. "Yeah, why the fuck wouldn't I?"

In only two strides Mr. Sterling was a few inches away from Jeff. He balled his hand up in a fist and hit Jeff's left cheek. "Don't talk to me like that boy!"

"Sorry." Jeff said, gingerly cupping his cheek.

Mr. Sterling slapped Jeff's hand away. "And don't hold your face like that! You look like a little pussy faggot or some shit!" He barked out, spit flying all over Jeff's face.

Jeff glanced at the door that was still wide open. "I was just about to leave..."

"Why? So you can go fuck more of your little boyfriends? You're a slut. A faggy, worthless slut, Jeff."

Jeff flinched slightly at the harshness of his father's words. Sure, Jeff was kind of a slut, and yeah, he liked boys as well as girls, but he wasn't worthless. Right? Jeff took a moment to recover from the insult and shook his head slightly, looking down at the ground. "No...I was just gonna-"

Jeff was cut off by another punch to his face, this time making Jeff bite down on his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding. His nose was hit on impact and started bleeding, quickly flowing down into his mouth and staining his teeth. Jeff almost lost his balance due to the force but was able to stay standing, now using the stair railing that was digging into his back, to support him. "Don't talk to me!" Mr. Sterling barked out, slapping Jeff again.

Jeff finally fell to the ground and stayed there, hoping his father would leave him alone. His father kicked him in the side a few more times before spitting on Jeff. "You fucking worthless piece of shit. You got kicked out of that fancy school. That's the third school in the last two years. Can you at least try not to fuck everything up?! Just for once in your life? Get out."

"What?" Jeff asked, wide eyed.

"Get out. And don't come back."

"I-w-what!?"

"Get out! _Now_!" Mr. Sterling said, yanking Jeff up by the hair and pulling him towards the door.

Jeff managed to get away and ran out of the door, only to have Mr. Sterling slam the door behind him. Jeff scoffed, wiped the blood off his mouth as best as he could, held his shoulders up high, and walked down the street with as much pride as he could muster.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Jeff began to realize just how cold it was. He paused for a moment and pulled out his phone, hoping that either Blaine or Sebastian would take him in for a few days, at least until his father cooled down a bit. He went to call Sebastian but exited out when he remembered that Sebastian went to France three days ago to visit his mother in France. His finger hovered over Blaine's number but decided against it, knowing full well that Blaine had been spending all his time with Kurt. It took them forever to actually get together and Jeff didn't want to bother them. And he especially didn't want to become their awkward third wheel.

With no place to go Jeff decided to just continue walking aimlessly, until reaching a park. Jeff sat down on a bench and held his head in his hands, rubbing his face to try and get rid of his headache. _Shit, where am I supposed to go? I can't go home because that asshole is there and everyone I actually like is already busy. What the fuck!?_

"Jeff?"

* * *

**insert Nick and Jeff talking scene from last chapter**

* * *

Nick jumped awake when he heard his phone going off. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, frowning when he saw it was an unknown number. "Hello?" Nick asked, tiredly.

"So, you still have a couch I can bum on?" Jeff asked, yawning.

Nick looked at the clock and frowned. "Idiot, it's midnight. I said text me in an hour if you needed a place to stay. Not four."

Nick could hear Jeff scoffing on the other side. "Yeah well your house isn't exactly my first choice to stay at."

"Really? Because last time I checked, it was your only one..." Nick shot back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"My address is 621 Hannig Way. I'm only waiting ten minutes for you so if you aren't here by then you're sleeping outside."

"Fine." Jeff said before hanging up.

"Asshole..." Nick mumbled to himself, rolling out of bed and lazily making his way down the stairs.

About seven or eight minutes later Nick heard a knock on the door. Nick opened the door and frowned. "You're late."

Jeff gaped. "What!? No I'm not!" Jeff yelled, throwing his hands up in air.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait...I'm hungry..." Jeff said, kicking his feet.

Nick sighed slightly before going inside the fridge and pulling out almost a full pizza that Nick had made earlier. "Here." Nick said, setting the pizza on the table and pulling out two plates. Nick sat down and Jeff did the same.

"Thought you were going to bed." Jeff sneered.

"Shut up." Nick said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Jeff took a slice and went to take a bite but dropped the entire slice in his lap. Nick laughed and Jeff frowned. "Hey, not funny." He said, starting to laugh a little himself.

"C'mon, follow me." Nick said, moving to the living room.

"I'm assuming this is the couch I'll be bumming on?" Jeff asked, sitting down next to Nick.

Nick nodded. "Either that or the floor."

"Ah, okay. Well then I must say that the couch looks pretty damn good to me." Jeff said, making Nick laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick said, waving Jeff off. "Now hurry up and eat so I can go to bed."

"I don't need babysat, you know." Jeff said, taking another bite of his pizza.

"I know." Nick said, simply.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Obviously because I love our conversations." Nick said, sarcastically.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah? Same here. I live for our nightly conversations!"

"Nightly? It's...shit, almost one in the morning. That isn't even night anymore."

"Holy shit, it's one?" Jeff said, looking at the clock. "Damn."

"Yeah...We should hurry up and finish eating..."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah...hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh...thanks...for, you know, letting me stay the night and shit..." Jeff said, awkwardly looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's alright. My family's gone for the week so if you needed a couch to crash on, mine's free." Nick said, giving Jeff a tired smile.

Jeff smiled back, a little crookedly due to the awkward swelling of his face.

Nick frowned a little, and got up. "Wait a second. I'll be right back." A minute later Nick was back with some rubbing alcohol and a few cotton swabs.

Jeff frowned, knowing what Nick was about to do. "No."

"It needs to be done, Jeff. You have like six cuts on your face."

"But it'll hurt!" Jeff whined.

"Stop acting like a fucking child and let me fix you up." Nick said, holding Jeff down with one hand as he sloppily applied rubbing alcohol on Jeff's wounds.

"Ouch! What the Hell man! That fucking hurts!" Jeff yelled, trying to wiggle away from Nick.

"There, I'm finished." Nick said, moving away from Jeff. "See? All better you little baby."

Jeff pouted. "Shut up. That fucking hurt. It still stings."

Nick chuckled. "Suck it up."

"You fucking attacked me with that shit and you tell me to suck it up?" Jeff said, frowning.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

Jeff gave Nick a cheeky grin. "Fuck you."

"Whatever, it's late. I'm going to bed." Nick said, starting to get up. Nick tripped on Jeff's foot and fell onto his lap. In an awkward struggle to get up Nick banged his head on Jeff's forehead. "Shit! Sorr-" Nick stopped talking when he looked up to Jeff's face, only centimeters away from Jeff's. Jeff's pupils dilated and he licked his lips. "Shit. God, help me." Nick mumbled to himself before crashing his lips against Jeff's in a frantic kiss.

* * *

(A.N:/ And that would be where I'm ending the chapter. Ha, anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon!)

\o/


	10. I'm straight

(A.N:/ Okay, so, I lied when I said there would be three more chapters. I was looking over what I had planned and I decided that it would be best to combine this chapter with what was supposed to be chapter 11. **So, there will only be one more chapter.** When I am finished with this story (which hopefully will be within the week) I am going to go back to working on ALL THINGS GO. Anyway, I chose to combine the two chapters because otherwise this chapter would end with (yet another) cliff hanger. Ha, when I was planning this story clearly I was feeling rather trollish but now I'd just feel bad doing it again and again. Anyway, enough of me and my ramblings! Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and when I say there will only be one more chapter...that might actually mean there might be more than one more chapter...Ha...)

**Warning: Light(ish) smut **

* * *

The next morning Jeff woke up to Nick frantically pacing around the room, tugging at his hair, and mumbling to himself.

"Morning." Jeff said, voice gruff and tired.

Nick jumped at the sudden sound and shot Jeff a glare. "God dammit Jeff! Why would you let me do that a_gain?_!" Nick shouted, his glare quickly losing it's intensity.

Jeff gave Nick his best pretend confused face. "Do what Nicky?" Jeff said, batting his eyelashes and giving Nick a slight pouting look.

Nick's frown deepened into more of a scowl. "Don't play dumb. And don't call me Nicky!" Nick said, starting to pace around nervously again.

"Aw, don't be mad, _Nicky_." Jeff said, putting more emphasis on the nickname than before. Jeff got up and hugged Nick from behind before Nick could even realize what was happening. Jeff smirked. "Besides, it wasn't the same as last time. I fucked you." He teased.

"Fuck you." Nick said, wiggling out of Jeff's grip.

Jeff's smirk grew. "I believe I already did. Last night, if I remember correctly. And before you start acting like you didn't enjoy it, remember, you were screaming my name _all_ night and I have marks _all_ over my back."

Nick frowned, opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it. His face now just looked defeated. "Jeff..." He said in a soft, almost desperate tone.

Jeff's smirk fell. "Sorry..." He said, starting to feel guilty. There was a few moments of awkward silence between the two before Jeff started to speak again. "Look, I uh...I get it, I guess. Or whatever, you know..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I mean...I get it. I know what it's like when you start realizing you like guys...It's...I don't know, weird I guess..." Jeff said, awkwardly. He wasn't used to trying to comfort people; it was all new territory for him.

Nick looked at Jeff with a crazy look in his eye. "I'm not gay." He said, his words sounding more rehearsed than actual truth. "I'm not. Sleeping with you...twice...was a mistake. It was something that shouldn't have ever happened and I regret doing it. I'm straight. I don't like guys, I like girls." Nick said, starring Jeff down.

"Oh." Was all Jeff was able to get out. He wasn't sure why but being told that sleeping with him was a mistake hurt. Jeff wasn't sure if it was just because of the harshness of Nick's voice, or if it was because Nick of all people was the one saying it to him. Jeff didn't care because either way it hurt. It felt like Nick was saying that he was a mistake. That meeting Jeff shouldn't have happened. That Jeff would be just another item on Nick's list of regrets. It hurt him. A lot.

"Sleeping with you was an accident Jeff. I'm straight." Nick repeated, acting like Jeff ignored what he had just said.

"Yeah, I heard." Jeff mumbled. _It really shouldn't bother me._ Jeff thought. _I mean, almost all of the people I fuck wake up in the morning and regret it. They're usually completely shit faced and horny so we fuck and they run off the next morning, whining and bitching about having some random drunken escapade. It really shouldn't bother me...So why the fuck does it? _Jeff bit his lip in frustration before he gasped slightly, eyes going wide. "Shit."

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"I-uh...nothing. Don't worry about it, Duval." Jeff said, looking down at the floor.

"You're crying." Nick said, softly.

"What?" Jeff asked, bringing a hand up to his face only for his fingertips to come back wet. "What the fuck..." He mumbled. Nick was right, Jeff was crying. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he started crying.

"Jeff..." Nick said, not moving from his spot. He knew Jeff would run if he got any closer.

"I'm fine. Really. It's your stupid house. It's like you never dust in here or anything." Jeff choked back a sob on the last word, trying to badly play it off as a laugh.

Nick frowned. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, trying his best to sound as calm and soothing as possible.

"I just told you, your house is dirty as fuck. I should...I should go..." Jeff said, starting to walk towards the door. "Uh, thanks for letting me sleep here."

"I said you could stay the week, you know." Nick said, making Jeff freeze, back still facing Nick. "I'm not the kind of asshole who would just kick you out like that. Especially when you need a place to stay."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll go somewhere else." Jeff said, trying to leave with some of his pride still intact.

Nick frowned, growing suddenly annoyed by Jeff's stubbornness. "Dumbass. Stay here. It's fucking freezing outside and you don't have a coat. I'm not going to let you sleep outside and die of hypothermia! Now close the fucking front door because you're letting all the hot air out!"

Jeff was completely taken back by Nick's sudden demeanor. Jeff closed the door without saying a word and sat down on the coach, sniffling and feeling like a complete idiot for crying and acting all dumb in front of the guy he was trying to impress. It then dawned on Jeff that ever since the moment the two had met, Jeff had been trying to impress Nick, which only made him feel even dumber since Nick was "straight".

Nick slid down to the spot next to Jeff and used his fingers to tilt Jeff's chin up, making Jeff face him. Jeff looked straight down at the ground, frowning and scrunching up his face, obviously not liking the fact that Nick was now cupping his face. "Hey...Don't cry..." Nick said, softly, as he began wiping away Jeff's tears with his thumbs.

"Don't tell me what to do..." Jeff mumbled back, earning a small chuckle from Nick.

"Shut up." Nick said, lightly.

"Moron." Jeff said, just as lightly.

"Idiot." Nick said, looking into Jeff's brown eyes. Nick slowly inched his face closer to Jeff's until they could feel the other's breath against their lips. "I'm straight." Nick whispered, licking his lips.

"I know." Jeff replied before Nick moved his lips the last half inch to meet Jeff's in a light kiss.

The two broke apart after a minute or so and Nick blushed, looking into Jeff's eyes again. "I'm straight." He repeated, going back to kiss Jeff before the other could even reply.

Once they parted again Jeff nodded a little. "I know."

Nick nodded, kissing Jeff again, this time much harder than before. What was a regular kiss soon turned into one of hunger and desperation, as if they needed each other's lips to survive. Nick started to tug off Jeff's shirt as Jeff began to unbutton Nick's pants. "I'm straight." Nick said, for the third time.

Jeff moved his lips away from Nick just enough for him to speak. "I know." He said, turning his attention back to Nick's collar bone. Nick wiggled his way on top of Jeff and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off when he was finished along with Jeff's boxers to reveal hiss dick already hard. Nick pulled his underwear and shirt off and started to position himself on top of Jeff before frantically climbing off, tugging at his hair.

"No! Jeff, no! This can't happen again! We can't do this again!" Jeff leaned over and kissed Nick passionately on the mouth, Nick soon opening his mouth to allow room for Jeff's tongue. Nick pulled away slightly, tilting his head down, slightly. "Fuck, I'm not supposed to like this so much..." He said, voice low.

"Don't question what feels good." Jeff mumbled back as Nick lined himself back up with Jeff's cock.

"Yeah..." Nick mumbled.

* * *

About an hour later Nick was angrily tugging on his clothes, shooting Jeff a glare every now and again.

"So do you...uh...wanna talk about it or somethin'?" Jeff asked, awkwardly as he finished buttoning his pants.

"No!" Nick yelled, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to be a nice!" Jeff said, growing frustrated. "And that's huge for me! We both know I'm an asshole!"

Then why are you doing it?" Nick shot back.

Jeff visibly swallowed and grew quiet, his demeanor changing completely. "I uh…I don't know." He said, starting to blush furiously. "I just am…"

No! That's not like you."

"Oh so you know me so well now?!" Jeff yelled, suddenly back to himself.

"I know you well enough to know that you're a fucking asshole!"

"Look! I'm seriously just trying to help, okay!? Like I said, I know what it's like to be confused about this shit and since it's kinda my fault, I figured I'd _at least_ let you talk out what you're feeling or whatever!"

Nick scowled. "I don't see why you'd do something like that for me."

"Because I fucking like you, idiot! You keep acting like I'm the dumb one of the two of us but at least I can tell when someone fucking likes you!" Jeff yelled, storming out of Nick's house and slamming the door behind him.

Nick gaped, frozen in his spot. It suddenly all made sense as to why Jeff had been trying to be so nice to him. He had feelings for him. "Shit." Nick suddenly yelled, regaining the ability to move as he ran out the door after Jeff. He ran so fast that he couldn't stop himself in time when he walked two feet out the door and collided with Jeff, knocking them both on the ground. "Ow." Nick moaned.

"Damn straight you came after me!" Jeff huffed, throwing his arms in the air. "Took you long enough too! Did you _want_ me to freeze to death out here or something!?" Jeff barked out.

Nick furrowed his brows. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You're a fucking drama queen Jeff!"

"Why the Hell are you yelling at me!? I'm the one who just made an ass out of myself just now!" Jeff yelled back, annoyed.

"Because you're making me question my fucking sexuality, you idiot!" Nick yelled back, still on top of Jeff as he kissed him roughly of the lips.

Jeff pushed Nick away. "Then stop fucking kissing me!" He spat, standing up then helping Nick up. "If anything _I_ should be the one who's pissed at you!"

"And why would that be?" Nick asked, lowering his voice, but still sounding angry.

"Why!? Are you fucking serious!?" Jeff yelled. "First, you fucking use me as your little fuck toy because you 'don't know if you like guys or not' and then you make me fucking fall for you. What kind of asshole does that to someone?"

"At least I didn't fuck someone else's girlfriend, Jeff. And I never used you. We had sex. Three fucking times now. It happened, okay, I get it. But I never once used you."

"Well I should still be pissed at you." Jeff said, stubbornly, realizing that Nick was right; not only had he slept with Nick's ex, but Nick also never truly used him.

"What!? Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to fall for you. You were supposed to be an easy lay. A one night stand! That's all you were supposed to be to me and nothing more! I'm not supposed to like you!...Asshole..."

"Jeez Jeff..." Nick mumbled, kissing him lightly.

"Stop kissing me." Jeff said, weakly.

"Why?" Nick asked, kissing Jeff again.

"Because."

"Don't question what feels good." Nick said, earning a light chuckle from Jeff.

"Don't quote me." Jeff said, kissing Nick.

"I'm straight." Nick said, kissing Jeff.

"No you aren't."

"I know."

* * *

(A.N:/ The chapter was originally going to end when Jeff stormed out but I decided to add like half of chapter 11. The rest of the chapter will be in the final chapter. As of right now (from what I have planned) the next chapter will be the final chapter but I might add a little epilogue or something. I'm not completely sure...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D The next one Nick and Jeff talk about their feelings a little. Yay for feelings. Ha, yeah, I'll try to update soon!)

\o/


	11. Something Lost and Never Seen

(A.N:/ So, last chapter. I know I mentioned something about maybe adding on to it and I did! I just added those extra scenes in this chapter. There were a few scenes that I ended up cutting in this (they just didn't fit as well as I'd like them to) There is a bit of a random, fluff scene in here too...Anyway, last chapter! Sad about that but everything has to end eventually, right? And I have other stories to write (not to mention work, my novel, and my pathetic attempt at having a life). So, thank you all for reading and sticking with me through all this. I truly hope you enjoy this last chapter.)

* * *

"So," Jeff began, rolling over on the bed to face Nick. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Nick nodded lazily. "I can't keep avoiding it, can I?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not really…So…You gay or what? Bi, pan, what?"

"I…I don't know…" Nick said, biting his lip.

Jeff smirked. "Well we know you aren't asexual."

Nick shot him a glare. "This isn't the time to start acting like an ass, Jeff."

"Yeah, yeah. So, you like me, right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah…" He mumbled, stubbornly.

"Good. Then I couldn't give less of a fuck about anything else."

"What?" Nick asked.

Jeff pushed himself up on his elbows and gave Nick a wide, uneven, grin. "I don't give a fuck if you're gay or whatever. As long as you like me the rest doesn't matter."

Nick chuckled. "Cool. So…is this conversation over or…?"

"There's still one more thing to discus." Jeff said.

Nick pouted a little. "What?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"What do you mean?"

Jeff sighed loudly, frowning at Nick. "Damn, you want me to fucking spell it out for you? Do you want to date me? God damn Duval, I'm not sure if I want to date a moron."

Nick frowned and hit Jeff with a pillow. "You're a dumbass, Sterling."

"And you didn't answer my question!" Jeff huffed back.

Nick sighed. "I…I don't know! I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"Yeah? Neither have I."

"What?" Nick asked, shocked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't date people; I fuck 'em."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fucking other people isn't exactly something you're supposed to brag about to your boyfriend…"

Jeff's face lightened up. "So you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Nick blushed. "I-I didn't say that! I _ugh_." Nick said, slapping his hand over his face. "You're so frustrating."

Jeff smirked. "You love me."

"You're not going to stop bothering me until I agree to go out with you, will you?"

"Nope."

Nick sighed dramatically. "Fine."

"Good." Jeff said, kissing Nick lightly on the lips. "So, wanna fuck?"

"No!" Nick said, swatting Jeff away. "It's seven in the morning, I want to _sleep_."

Jeff moaned loudly. "_Fine_." Jeff whined as he rolled over, facing away from Nick.

A few hours later Jeff woke up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, ready to put any sort of fire out, but stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. There Nick was, coughing loudly as he tried to air out the oven. On the table was what Jeff assumed used to be food, that now looked more like charcoal than anything else.

"What the fuck, Duval?" Jeff asked, fully awake now.

Nick frowned. "I was…shut up! And quit laughing, asshole!" Nick yelled, annoyed.

Jeff continued to laugh. "Aw, you wanted to make breakfast for little old me? How sweet." He said, ina sarcastic tone while giving Nick a broad, uneven, smirk.

Nick's frown grew. "Fuck you, I never claimed to be a master chief!"

"Obviously not." Jeff mumbled, poking the burnt lump of food with his fingers. "So what was this anyway?"

"Pancakes…" Nick said, stubbornly.

"You put pancakes in the oven?" Jeff asked, confused.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that's how they're supposed to be made, right?"

"Wow. Okay, so remind me never to fall asleep when you're near an oven. You're a walking fire hazard!"

"Asshole." Nick said, swatting at Jeff who was now eating the black lumps.

Jeff gagged a little and forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth. "It's uh…not that bad? Okay, no fuck that. This taste like shit. Like actual, out your ass, shit. You have no culinary skills what-so-ever."

Nick gapped. "Thanks for letting me down gently."

Jeff shrugged. "Hey, I tried it, didn't I?"

"You want a fucking gold star or something?" Nick said, bitterly.

Jeff smirked, knowing that he was bothering Nick. "Yeah, I do, actually."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather be fucking you." Jeff said, cooly.

"Pervert."

Jeff's smirk grew. "You're the one dating the perv."

"Aren't I lucky?" Nick said, sarcastically. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk, grabbed two bowls from the cupboard, and finally a box of cereal from the pantry. He handed Jeff a bowl and grabbed him a spoon. "Breakfast is served." Nick said, sitting down across from Jeff.

"Some five star restaurant shit you got going on here." Jeff said, jokingly as he poured his milk then cereal.

Nick grimaced. "Milk then cereal? Freak."

"Whatever. So," He started, about to change the subject. "School." He said, as if Nick was supposed to know what Jeff meant.

"Yeah, it's that place where people go to learn…What about it?"

"Are we going public or…" He said, trailing off.

"Oh…I…" Nick sighed. "Jeff, I-"

"It's fine. We can keep it a secret."

"Yeah?" Nick asked, smiling slightly.

Jeff gave Nick a lopsided smile. "Yeah, it'll be like our little secret or whatever."

Nick smiled back. "Thanks. So," He started, changing the subject. "Wanna go out, grab some breakfast or something?"

Jeff's eyebrows went up. "What? Nicholas Duval wants to be seen in public with me?!" Jeff said, dramatically.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go by myself." He said, getting up from the table and heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Jeff whined from the table.

Nick chuckled. "Dumbass, I'm not even dressed! You think I'd go out like this?" Nick asked, pointing down at his underwear.

Jeff smirked. "Well I'd be okay with that…"

"Pervert." Nick said, heading towards his room. "Go get dressed, we're leaving in ten."

"I don't have any clothes…" Jeff said.

Nick sighed. "Hold on." He mumbled, heading towards a different room.

"You better not be getting me your clothes! You wear teeny-bopper shit and I'm way too tall for that."

A few minutes later Nick returned with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, both obviously not belonging to Nick because of the size.

Jeff looked at the clothes in confusion for a moment. "What? These aren't yours…"

"They were my dads." Nick replied.

"Were?" Jeff questioned.

Nick nodded before pointing over to an urn beside the couch that the two sat on just last night. "Were. He died when I was five. He was in the military and he-"

"Died in battle." Jeff said, cutting Nick off.

"Killed himself." Nick corrected. "He came back and couldn't handle things anymore. My mom says he had PTSD."

Jeff nodded, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Oh…I'm sorry, Nick."

Nick shrugged Jeff's hand off. "Don't be. He joined the military when I was like six months old and was only back for about three months before he killed himself. I didn't know him so it didn't really every affect me. I know that sounds horrible to not be sad over my own dad's death but…" He said, trailing off.

"But it was like a stranger died." Jeff said, nodding.

Nick nodded back, looking over at Jeff. "What about your parents?" Nick asked as he started pulling his pants on.

Jeff stiffened slightly. "Uh they're both alive. Divorced but still alive. Uh, Judy lives in Ireland now, and my father is here."

"Judy?" Nick asked, fixing his shirt.

"My mom." Jeff said.

"You call her by her first name?"

Jeff shrugged. "Yeah, I do. We aren't close. Obviously, she lives a trillion miles away." Jeff said, trying to make a joke.

Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look. He knew had hard it was growing up missing a parent. It was hard. "Jeff…" Nick said, softly.

"Don't. It's fine….Breakfast! Let's go." Jeff said, heading towards the door. "And don't be such a Debby-fucking-downer while we're gone either! _And_ you're paying!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I figured since you don't have any money…or anything else, for that matter…" He said, shutting the door behind him.

About twenty minutes later the pair found themselves inside a small coffee shop.

"So, first date…" Jeff said, chuckling a little to himself. "Never imagined myself doing this…especially with you."

"Yeah? Never thought I'd be here with you, either." Nick said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's nice though." Jeff said, giving Nick a small grin.

"It is." Nick said, quietly.

"Shit." Jeff said, suddenly, all colour draining from his face.

Nick gave Jeff a confused look. "What?" Nick followed Jeff's eyes to a man who looked similar to Jeff, only older. A few moments later it dawned on Nick just who that was. Even though the two had never met, it was obvious that it was Jeff's father, and by the look on Jeff's face, not to mention the bruises, he wasn't Jeff's favourite person in the world.

"We need to leave." Jeff said, terror in his voice.

Nick nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed Jeff's hand and snuck out of the shop as quickly as possible, luckily without Jeff's father noticing them. Nick glanced at Jeff who still looked shaken up. He gave Jeff a sympathetic look and squeezed his hand. "Let's go back to my place." He said, giving Jeff a small smile.

Jeff nodded a little. "Yeah…" Jeff said, following behind Nick to his car.

* * *

Jeff sighed loudly as he sat down on Nick's couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" Nick asked, sitting down beside him.

"Fine. Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff said, trying to put his tough guy act back on.

"He's the one who beat you up, isn't he?" Nick asked.

"There's a lot of guys who want to beat me up. I fuck people's girlfriends, remember Duval?" Jeff hissed out.

Nick frowned. "Jeff…" He said, softly. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Try to be all hard and ass-like. I've seen the real you. You aren't some cocky asshole."

"Fuck you. You don't know me." Jeff said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'd like to." Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand so he couldn't leave. "If you'd let me." He added, quietly.

Jeff bit his lip. "Fuck." He mumbled before sighing. "Sorry, I'm-"

"Not used to being yourself around people. I get it." Nick said, offering Jeff a small smile.

"Everyone thinks I'm some badass. Even Seb and Blaine…and they're my best friends…No one knows the real me…" Jeff said, now facing Nick but looking down at the floor.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, embracing him in a tight hug. "Then maybe it's time you let them."

Jeff shook his head. "I…It's not that easy. I've spent my entire life being this way. It's how I was raised; never show your emotions, it only shows how weak you are." Jeff said, as if he was reciting something he had heard over and over again throughout his life. "I just…can't."

"What about with me? Just me." Nick asked, lightly.

"Nick…"

"It doesn't have to be all at once. Whenever you're ready." Nick said, pulling apart from Jeff and sitting down on his couch, patting the spot next to him for Jeff to sit down. Jeff complied and wrapped his hand and Nick's. "But," Nick started. "I don't want you going back there anymore. From now on, you're staying here." He announced.

"You do realize that your mom will notice that there's another person living here, right?"

Nick shrugged. "She's home maybe ten hours a day and eight of them she's asleep. She wouldn't notice even if I didn't tell her. Besides, she's always talking about wanting a live-in maid and baby-sitter for Maggie."

"Asshole."

Nick chuckled. "Seriously though, I'll tell my mom when she gets back what's going on, I won't tell her everything, just that you need a place to stay. My mom's cool like that. She won't ask any questions just as long as you behave."

"Yeah, that'll be easy considering in the last month I've gotten kicked out of my old school _and_ my house…"

Nick kissed Jeff on the nose. "Well then, I guess we'll have to work on your manners."

"I love you." Jeff said, suddenly.

Nick smiled. "I know." He said, leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder.

The two remained silent for some time before Nick looked up at Jeff and smiled.

Jeff smiled back but gave Nick a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just…if a month ago someone told me I'd be dating another guy, _you_ of all guys, I would have told them they were crazy…If that makes sense. It just feels like luck that we ended up even meeting."

"No, I get that. I mean, if a month ago someone told me that I would actually be…happy…I wouldn't believe them either."

"You know I almost didn't go to that party."

"We almost didn't meet?"

"We almost didn't meet. It's kind of like fate wanted us to meet though. Like we were meant to be."

Jeff huffed. "Don't try pulling that star crossed lovers shit on me, Duval. I don't think I can handle a sappy boyfriend."

Nick playfully rolled his eyes and swatted at Jeff. "Whatever."

Jeff chuckled. "And to think that you were just supposed to be a cheap and easy fuck."

"Gee, thanks." Nick said, sarcastically. "But we almost didn't meet…That's so weird to wrap my brain around now that we have. I'd still be with my girlfriend…and _straight_…I would've been missing out on you and would have never known…"

"Like you lost something?" Jeff asked.

"Something that I never had…or even saw." Nick said, nodding a little to himself.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff gave Nick a lopsided, honest, smile. "I'm glad we met."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff. "I'm glad we met too."

* * *

(A.N:/ And that would be the end to yet another story of mine. So, first off, before I get anyone asking about Nick's dad and Maggie (who is only six when Nick's father died when Nick was five.) She is his half-sister. In the original draft there was a small scene that explains that but in the end it got cut. I might possibly add some of the cut scenes to my tumblr page, I'm not sure. In the original Nick and Jeff ran into Mr. Sterling and they had a conversation...

Sad to see it finished but every story needs to end sometime. I want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me through my hiatus's and long ass periods of me just not writing. I know there have been some lengthy waits for updates (on all of my stories). So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll be working on some other stories soon (which you can check out first hand, well before they get posted here, on my tumblr, glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) Again, thanks for reading and I truly hope you enjoyed the story.

Oh, and just so I don't end this story on a Debby-downer sort of A.N, I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. OR an epilogue. Something. Maybe. I don't know, but I'd like to do something. Not completely sure because I actually ended this story on a happy note and I usually don't do that...I'd like to leave it with Nick and Jeff being on good terms with each other, and more importantly, I'd like them to both be happy in at least one of my stories!)

\o/


End file.
